


Gold

by NineLaws



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, It's more Newt stuck in a tower as opposed to him having really long hair, M/M, Multi, Niffler cuteness described in detail, No Wizards or Witches, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Plot-heavy, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Probably book/film inaccuracies, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rapunzel AU, Slow Burn, Touch Starved Newt Scamander, Tumblr Prompt, War, everythinggramander, just to let you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLaws/pseuds/NineLaws
Summary: [Based on a Rapunzel AU idea for Gramander on Tumblr posted by https://everythinggramander.tumblr.com/ (prompt: explained in notes of Chp1). My own twist is:With the Kingdom finally at peace after the war, all is not yet right. It is a mess of ruins, desperation and slow recovery so Theseus; with his own battle scars, wants his younger brother Newt to have nothing to do with this society. The people don't care for one another let alone the far too kindly Newt and his love for creatures. So in a desolate yet beautiful valley Theseus keeps Newt in a tower. With only the company of a tricky Niffler, Newt feels mixed emotions about his charming prison, ultimately accepting it until one day his Niffler brings back something more than gold. A Prince on a black stallion.





	1. Niffler mistakes Newt for Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU PROMPT: 'Where Newt is stuck in a tower because of his overprotective brother Theseus that locked him in there for his own “protection” and his only company is his Niffler that sometimes runs off from the tower to find gold/shiny stuff. One day the Niffler steals from a prince on a black horse that is travelling through the the woods but instead of stopping the Niffler the prince follows the them all the way to tower only to find the beauty we call Newt Scamander and fall in love. The rest is up to you']

Arising from slumber, the Niffler blinked dark eyes up at the tall ceiling. Late afternoon sunlight draped through the room, and the Niffler rolled into an upright position, brushing tiny hands over his snout. A glint of gold caught his eye, and he stilled completely. Black fur ruffled, accompanied by the disgruntled sniff from the creature when he realized it wasn't treasure. No, rather, it was Newt.

The young man had his head laid against an open book on the window ledge. Face turned away but from the slow, even rise of his shoulders it was clear he was asleep. The Niffler slid down from the end of the double bed that would normally inhabit the human. Trotting across the floor and clambering up the chair Newt sat upon; the creature settled next to his head. Out of habit and boredom, the Niffler patted harmlessly at the coppery curls of Newt’s hair, some strands indeed appearing gold in the shift of the sunlight.

Time passed as languidly as the soft breeze fluttering through the wide window. The Niffler quite happily occupied with messing with the locks of hair until he must have tugged too hard and Newt stirred. The Niffler shuffled back so not to be knocked off the ledge and down to the ground which was a good forty feet below. Newt finally sat up through his head fell forward, his mind still caught up in sleep. Low-lidded eyes were staring ahead until they widened and turned to the Niffler.  
“What are you doing?” Newt whispered. A pause. The Niffler blinked before moving forward to place tiny hands on the pages of the man’s book. Newt looked to it, and a small smile appeared on his face.  
“Well, seemingly I was in the middle of reading. You're very talented with that subject change” he chuckled. Running his fingertips over the words, Newt sighed. “I love this book...just read it a lot you know?”  
“Then I can buy you more.”

Newt couldn’t help but jump at the secondary voice, but it didn’t take him long to realise it was just his brother. Who else would it be after all? Theseus had emerged from the trapdoor among the floorboards. Such an entry sounded more ominous than it was, it was So the easiest way in and out. It led to a series of spiraling stairs down the tower.  
“I don’t know what’s been written recently, I wouldn’t know what to want,” Newt replied finally sitting up and turning properly to his sibling.  
“Anything on magical beasts surely? I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thank you” Newt nodded, a genuine smile on his lips and Theseus grinned.

“I see that the Niffler continues to keep your company” came the wry comment and Newt turned to the fluffy black creature. Gently combing fingers through the fur atop its head, the Niffler allowed the young man to continue the soothing ministrations.   
“He often fetches gold, though I continually insist he takes it back” Newt mentioned, and Theseus laughed. Aware of what had been said, the Niffler suddenly propped up straight and turned to the window. Snout wiggling a little with the anticipation of a new find. Within minutes the little rascal had slipped from Newt’s touch and crawled into the ivy scaling down the bricks of the tower.  
“There he goes, speak of the devil” Newt sighed. His eyes following the path of the creature as he made it to the bottom and darted off into the long grass. “...Theseus it’s been a while since we went outside”.  
Theseus didn’t correct his brother that he _himself_ had actually had been outside quite a lot because he knew the actual request Newt was getting to.  
“What is there to see? You can see more from up here.”  
“But I can’t really interact with anything from _up here_.”  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. We can go really soon okay? Sometime this week”  
“You mean it this time?” Newt raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, we can even go to the glade,” Theseus knew of an area nearby that was often inhabited by small, harmless magical beasts that Newt would find seemingly never-ending entertainment in. Newt’s eyes widened, and Theseus cherished the glow in his younger brothers face.  
“Really?!”  
“Yes.”

Going ‘out’ never consisted of anything more than wandering around the tower. Perhaps a distance of two miles in radius. Theseus wasn’t worried about prying eyes so far away from the kingdom and its surrounding town. But he made sure Newt never went further than this perimeter just to be safe. The older man had been foolish in not keeping up the routine of taking Newt out to the designated area around the tower for the last two weeks. Theseus should have remembered it made Newt agitated. His younger brother otherwise never actually made a comment about the tower or what was beyond the surrounding forests. Newt only ever wanted new reading material and the odd trinket to do with his beast studies. To which Theseus was thankful for.

Wandering through the small kitchen section in the wide room, Theseus refilled the kettle and set it on the small fire he lit. Newt instinctively collected two china cups from a glass cabinet against the wall. There wasn’t exactly much crockery and cutlery in there, let alone cups. Probably three of each. One for Newt, one for Theseus and a spare set in case of breakages.

A small round table with a beautifully carved wooden frame sat near the kitchen counters, and Theseus settled in one of the two seats.  
“Ah, honestly I envy you. Nothing out there but noise and aggravation.”  
“I wonder if it’s as bad as you make it seem,” Newt fetched sugar and milk from their respective homes.  
“It’s worse, especially for you. The people that write those books you love? God knows where they are because every person I meet doesn’t even care about others of their kind let alone other species. You’d find it insufferable”.  
“Ever thought about travelling to where those writers are?”  
“What some big ministry where they get the beasts imported and shoved in laboratories so they can make notes? I don’t think so…” Theseus trailed off when he saw the worry shining in Newt’s eyes. He cleared his throat and quickly got up to collect the whistling kettle.  
“I didn’t mean it like that…So what’s your book like? The one you were definitely not asleep on”, Theseus quipped, and Newt rolled his eyes.

“Magical beasts you can find at night, it’s one thing I’m really keen to learn for myself. You can’t even begin to see what kind of creatures might be here in the dark let alone elsewhere in the world. They’re very camouflaged see. Whether predator or prey, it works well both ways. Of course, some beasts can trick prey into thinking they’re safe or maybe even distract them. Like imitate a fellow species or imitate even a light source or were sound. I sometimes hear strange noises outside. I reckon there has got to be some types in the forest-”  
“When you turn twenty-one we can leave,” Theseus quickly interrupted. Not out of boredom but out of reassurance as he watched Newt’s surprised expression (from his facts being cut short) soften with understanding. Theseus continued,  
“Go somewhere with so many beasts you’ll have to buy hundreds of journals to write about all of them. I mean it Newt. This tower is just better for you right now. The town is still recovering from the war, the roads and tracks are damaged so travel is challenging, and there’s a shortage of young men and women. I don’t want them harassing you for work or anything _else"_ , Theseus grit his teeth momentarily, "None of them are nearly as kind as you are Newt, they wouldn’t care about your creatures. I’d fear for the Niffler…"

The younger brother went visibly rigid before shivering. Newt silently watched as his tea was poured. Newt knew about the war. He’d seen the scars on his brother's face let alone on the rest of him. His spine and chest were like tears through a canvas. So Newt was grateful, so eternally grateful for the fact his brother had protected him from it. In some ways he was ashamed he couldn’t have helped like other men his age, but Newt knew in his heart of hearts that he wasn’t built for anything like that. He'd have...died, most likely. It would have broken his older brother and achieved nothing. 

“I know, I’m looking forward to it.”  
“Of course you are, we both are. As you were saying?”

Newt continued cheerfully as they sat there, comfortable. Theseus took this opportunity to glance around the room out of curiosity, something had always changed between his visits, and it was a bit of a personal game for him to find out what. He’d conclude that the Niffler now had a proper nest made up for him on the end of Newt’s double bed. A collection of towels and pillow cases tied and wound into a nest. Judging by the specks of black fur among the white, Theseus figured the Niffler hadn’t been uninclined to the potential bed. Other than that everything was the same, the bed with drawers beside it, open with clothes and trinkets peeking out. Various books, quills, pages, scrunched up papers and scruffy sketches lined the surfaces. A bookshelf with gaps filled with more trinkets, bits of creature and plant that Newt had found. A wardrobe and then down from the lifted flooring for the bedroom was a sofa atop a large albeit slightly scuffed rug. Then a coffee table; that too scattered with work. The kitchen area with its freezer section packed with ice that Theseus always brought more of on some of his visits. The fire stove and cupboards. A closed off room contained a bathroom and near that was a hole in the wall to give way for the Nifflers treasure keep. It didn’t break through to the outside luckily.

Newt had finished, leaving the brothers in a gentle silence for some time. Sipping the last of his tea before placing it down on the table and standing, Theseus piped up, “So anything about magical beasts that you don’t already have, got it”, he winked at Newt who nodded eagerly.  
“I promise to take you to the Glade this week too Newt, sorry I’ve left it so long.”  
“It’s fine, just make sure you do this time okay?”  
“Of course”

Theseus swept his deep red coat away from his hips as he knelt down to unlatch the trap-door. His visits with Newt varied in time. Sometimes he’d stay and chatter for hours and other times; like now, it’d simply be a check-up. As he lifted it up and settled his feet on the first of the steps he paused.

“I know what you’re like, you’d try to save this country from its ruins, but there’s no helping it and no point getting attached,” he told Newt, his tone firmer and his younger brother just nodded.  
“I know Theseus.”  
His older brother beamed and offered a quick wave before disappearing into the gap and closing the trapdoor behind him, locking the latch.

Newt stared down at his unfinished tea and sighed. It wasn’t long now, about a year before he turned twenty-one. But his mind was knotted with doubt. Last time his brother had promised their leave when he was to turn eighteen. But the war drafted Theseus through before anything could happen.  
But there was no war now and nothing for Newt to be worried about.  
Hopefully.

Standing he wandered back to the large stone window ledge, leaning out into the sun he inhaled the sweetness of the surrounding valley. So close and yet so far had been a cliche saying never so true. Glancing at the Ivy at the right side of the tower Newt shook his head. He couldn’t scale the building like the Niffler. He wasn’t nearly as nimble.

Speaking of the devil, a blur of black fur came into view, and Newt turned with an amused smirk as the Niffler came plodding in. His pocket fat with treasures and the young man shook his head.  
“What did you find now?”  
Turns out it was a lot of coins that Newt imagined some poor soul was scouring his or her purse looking for. As well as what looked like a cufflink, some keys, and an earring.  
“Honestly, where is so close and so wealthy that you can find things like this?” Newt poked at the trinkets, and the Niffler slowly placed his little paw upon Newt’s knuckles in a remarkably calm way of saying ‘don’t touch.'

Newt sighed once again, he believed it was all he seemed to do nowadays. Leaning back in the chair and kicking his feet up onto a spare space on the window ledge, he folded his hands behind his head.  
“Bring something back for me next time yeah?”  
The Niffler squeaked, and Newt took that as a ‘no.'

* * *

 As night fell and Newt was fast asleep, the Niffler went out into the world. Unlike other creatures, the darkness of the night didn’t bother the Niffler. He preferred the daytime of course where anything that glittered far more brightly. But there was a charm to the later hours especially when the little creature scoured his favourite ‘treasure trove.' This being the castle that the forests surrounded the back of. A great gray-stone building with a black and white crest lined with silver decorating the flags and drapes of the wide windows. These curtains .” by the light coming from within. Intimidating during the daytime, the building was even more ominous as the moon gazed upon it, casting it in shadows. The Niffler cared little for the descriptive sentiments of easily frightened humans though and scaled the walls of the castle with ease. The war had made its mark upon the towers with cracks crumbling through the bricks.

Once inside, he scrambled quickly along the cool stone floor of the dining hall. The Niffler tried to sense the sweet tang of treasure through the stench of meat and mead, but he struggled. It didn't matter too much. A feast was being served which meant many soldiers would stumble back out to their dorms in a drunken stupour, the perfect targets for a gold hungry beast. But for now, the Niffler focused on the finer things, such as the rings aligning the fingers of the man sitting in the tallest, grandest chair. All precious jewels embedded in shimmering bands. As cold and clean cut as the man who wore them. He was stockily built with a cloak of wolf fur about his shoulders. Chained with a silver clasp across the front. Nearly as eye-catching as the shock of white hair upon his head. Combed back like icicle tips. A moustache of the same tone above a curled up lip. Truly the only gold on this man was his right eye. The iris a cool amber, uneven with the darker eye on his left.

His gaze was unyielding as he looked about the dining hall. His fingers tracing repetitively over his pristine cutlery before him. Nothing was on his plate. The Niffler scampered up to underneath the table of this man. Dark eyes widening at the tiny crystals embedded into the heels of his black boots. But as the little beast reached out to snatch them, the man moved away and stood. A new pair of boots appeared. Oil slick black with no diamonds, how disappointing.

Crawling away and up a tall metal lamp onto a stone ledge high in the walls above, the Niffler discovered the reason for the hindrance. Another man had approached, this one like the dark to the cold of the cloaked individual. He wore a calf-long black coat trimmed with white on the inside as revealed by the slits in the sleeves up to his elbows. A white shirt beneath open to the collarbone, a sleeveless leather tunic down to the hips was fastened with a belt complete with dagger holster and a pouch. Then just as dark trousers. There was nothing flashy about this man, even his eyes were dark and without sparkle. At this, the Niffler squeaked indignantly.

“Sir Grindelwald, we’ve received a letter from the Lady Seraphina,” the new gentleman spoke in hushed words to the apparent Sir Grindelwald.

“Another one? Does that woman not know we are very occupied with the recovery of this settlement? The South is not our top priority”, the older man grumbled. Taking the envelope from the other.

“Simply passing on the message.”

“I know, forgive my harsh words, Prince. I am simply weary from this work”.

“I can tell...the feast not suiting your fancy?” the Prince nodded his head in a gesture to the empty plate of Grindelwald. The older man followed his gaze slowly before narrowing his eyes and pausing.

“I do hope you are not assuming my lack of work because I have decided to feast”

“I never said such a thing.”

“Well, the only thing I lack right now is an appetite. You are holed up in your chambers doing paperwork no doubt? We have people we pay to do such a thing”, the Sir commented.

“I find it more satisfying to do it myself Sir”

“Do as you please. At least get that Porpentina onto the financial situation of the agricultural businesses. If I have another farmer at that door tomorrow I swear I shall burn through the fields”.

“That’s the problem they already have Sir.” The Prince offered a swift nod and turned on his heel, coat splaying as he left. The older man scoffed at his exit and turned to the letter. Sitting back down he opened up the paper with a single thumb-nail. Unfolding the sheet, he read through it.  The usual complaints regarding lack of funding and people and so forth.

Seraphina was too far away to help with the Kingdom which was good at least. If it was just the odd letter coming through Grindelwald wouldn’t have much problem taking hold of the progression here. Seraphina was always meddling, always trying to involve the wrong people. Another scoff and the letter was thrust onto his empty plate with a dismissive hand. 

* * *

With pouch already containing crystals from the boots of Sir Grindelwald, happily retrieved as the older man turned to a goblet of mead. The Niffler had begun his continued expedition throughout the castle. He was quickly drawn to the word “Gold” spoken by someone down one of the dimmer corridors.

“Miss Goldstein, I won’t call for you again.”

“S-Sorry Perci-your highness. I was...preoccupied”.

How annoying, it wasn’t even the type of gold the Niffler wanted. It was a woman dressed in a long navy gown, loose on her slim frame. Her short dark hair pinned back though strands fell about her face in her rushed state.

“I can tell, do you have the letter from Seraphina?”

“You mean the real one? Of course Prince”

“I need it; it seems like there is more turmoil than anticipated in the Southern lands, something about a-”

The Prince was cut off by the low thudding of footsteps coming toward them.

“I will collect it later Miss Goldstein, thank you”. The Prince once against executed a swift leave, and Tina was quick to continue her jog down the corridor, paperwork in her arms. It turns out two drunk soldiers had found their way up the stairs but were quite comfortable to just lie there at the top. The Niffler pressed his fur down; the soldiers had awfully shiny gems on the handles of their daggers.

* * *

 Tina finally made it to the room considered to be her office. Adjacent with her chambers that she shared with her sister, Queenie. The young woman was grateful to finally slump everything on the table before wandering into her bedroom, slipping off her work shoes with relief. There was a constant mixture of gratitude and aggravation toward being chosen as one of the more prolific workers in the castle regarding documentation. Gratitude because it showed her skill. Women and literacy were now no longer uncommon, so this was a genuine show of her ability, not just a ‘rarity’. However, it was laborious, and Tina often envied her sister who worked as a fortune teller in the town. Queenie; despite her employment was allowed settlement in the castle by order of the Prince.

Speaking of, what had Percival...or the Prince rather, been referring to in the South? The young woman’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of her ever-cheery sister. Still clothed in the translucent pink robes that went over her simple white dress, she was a flurry of brightness. Beads and gems glittered through her hair like dew droplets on flower petals. Very different from the arguably bland colours of Porpentina.

“Oh, Tina! You must come to town tomorrow, there was the most _lovely_ looking gent at the bookshop today! Who knows? He might come tomorrow”, Queenie spun around before clasping her hands together with a dreamy smile.

“If he’s so perfect why didn’t you take your chance?” Tina questioned, and Queenie parted her mouth in an inaudible gasp.

“And abandon my chances with Jacob? You are wild Tina”.

The older sister rolled her eyes. She knew all too well of her sibling's fascination with the baker in the castle’s kitchen. A portly young man with dark curls and a contagious laugh. Tina couldn’t help but be fond of him too. They’d met him in the town a few years back, and Queenie had been enchanted. It was an ongoing attraction now the man was within the walls of the castle. Even though Tina would consider herself inactive in the world of relationships, she was stunned at how slowly her sister was pacing herself with the baker.

"You’re not even going to ask my what this mystery man was like?”

Oh yeah, this man from the bookshop.

“I didn’t intend to.”

“Well I’m going to tell you since you’re so enthusiastic”, Queenie winked as she darted over to lie on the bed, on her stomach. Ankles kicking in the air. Brushing a golden curl from her face she grinned.

“He had lovely curly auburn hair and such a jawline Tina! He was nicely built too, must have been one of the soldiers. Had a few scars. Hazel eyes which are such a rarity nowadays and a couple of the cutest freckles, oh you’d have loved him even though you say you wouldn’t like anyone I talk about”.

“You’re not wrong.”

“But he’s more than a pretty face! He was asking the book-keeper about any new works on Fantastical beasts! How wonderful! No one bothers about that kind of thing nowadays”.

“Yeah with good reason, there are more important things to worry about than...I don't know...dragons”.

* * *

 Meanwhile the Prince, Percival had made his way back to his chambers. The usually organised space ruined by the paperwork littering his desk and the floor around it. The financial upheaval after the war along with letters to grieving families, rewards to returned soldiers, medical necessities for the wounded and funerals to attend and prepare. The Prince was up to his ears. Of course, the Sir Gellert Grindelwald had been right in the fact that they did have people they could have done this, but the Prince had also been correct in the fact he preferred doing it himself. It occupied him, distracted him from the frustrations of the new order sweeping the castle. Ever since Seraphina had left as the main advisor for the Southern allies, Gellert had stepped up, and now everything was changing. Ever so slowly, like the shift of molten lava under rocks. Burning and ready to surface at any point.

Everything was tense as it was what with the King’s absence. Missing from the war, many feared the worst. As his only relative yet only his nephew, Percival was the most likely candidate for his position but there was a discussion from all members of the castle council. Both Gellert and Seraphina very eligible for the throne. Especially since most ‘heir only by blood’ methods had been left as time had gone on.

Especially now there was this issue in the South. The Prince had already organised the essentials to deal with it, but there was one last thing to collect. He had a meeting with a merchant in the forest the following day to receive the necessary object. It wasn't a short ride, but it would be worth it, and he wasn't worried about being scammed, he'd done dealings with this merchant before. 

Running fingers through his slick black hair grazed with grey at the sides, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against some of the sheets on his desk. He was so tired. As workaholic as he was, there was something inevitably draining about the stone walls around him. The forest meeting tomorrow would be both business and probably a little bit of pleasure in just getting out of this place.

* * *

 The Niffler had found coins in the pouches of the soldiers as well and was very pleased with the day's findings. It didn’t bother him in the slightest that warnings for thieves were being handed out like hot cakes. As if they’d catch him. The Niffler had even found something worth taking from that man draped in darkness. A silver pocket watch that he’d carelessly left on his desk after falling asleep for the night. At the thought of the time, the little beast briefly recalled what Newt had said. Despite his one-track mind for treasure, he was an intelligent animal and knew that his...owner, so to speak, was in a slump. Then again...parting with his gold was a big deal. The Niffler had already decided he was to find a nook in the castle walls to rest this night. Tomorrow, maybe tomorrow he’d look for something specific. Like something he didn’t really want, but Newt might like.


	2. The Niffler steals Crystals from Boots

The Niffler clumsily wiped away crumbs from his snout as he finished some of the leftover bread in the castle kitchen. It was such a fresh, warm taste and the Niffler was always impressed.

Another day worthy of picnics and sunbathing greeted the Niffler as he emerged from the shadowy nooks of the castle. Thus he began his return to Newt in his tower. The creature hadn’t managed to find anything for his owner (of sorts) and figured it hadn’t exactly been an urgent request. Scampering off into the grass, it didn’t take the small beast long to get to the edges of the forest.

Further into the woods, the wilderness grew thick but the Niffler didn’t fear misdirection. He wasn't like the humans who had never managed to even _accidentally_ find the tower, let alone actually manage to find it if they were looking for it on purpose, (a few of the townspeople had heard rumour of a ‘ruined castle’ in the forest but few cared to bother looking for it, especially since the war).

The Niffler had seen all manner of people this far before, thieves looking for a place to hide, the homeless, young lovers finding solace in secret. But this was new. The Niffler had jumped into a nearby shrubbery at the sight. The horse whinnied gently. It had a silky coat nearly as black as the Nifflers own fur. A shortened mane and fastenings of chestnut pieces and straps about the horses face that matched the girth, reins and saddle. A hand clad in leather tenderly petted at the muzzle of the animal. It was the man from before, the Prince.

What was he doing here? The Niffler decided he wasn’t interesting and by _that_ the Niffler meant that the Prince had no treasures about his person. So began to take off when there was a call from the forest.

“You, you are the one?!”

“I believe so being the only one here” the Prince quipped under his breath before he raised a hand and waved to the mystery voice. “I am, thank you for meeting me Gnarlak, sir”.

Emerging from the left came a rather short, gruff looking man. A cloak slung over his shoulders doing little to conceal the large back-pack scattered with pockets and straps, trinkets hooked to the scratchy material. A merchant? An uninviting one at that. A toothy grin widened and fingers with abnormally curled nails greyed in shade stroked his protruding jaw.

“The pleasure is all mine. I could get used to the polite treatment and I won’t turn down any chance at trade or profit”.

“I assume nothing has changed regarding our negotiations?” the Prince raised an eyebrow.

“Untrusting one aren’t ya, of course not. Can’t maintain a business on lies...then again, can’t build one without good exchange. Let's see what you’ve got”. The Merchant slung his back-pack of and settled it on the ground whilst the Prince swiped back his own cape to reveal a pouch on his left hip. Unclasping it, he held it up for show before throwing it to the other man.

Gnarlak caught it with ease and unlatched the hook before looking inside.

“The castle isn’t going to notice all of this gold is gone, plus the rather old and valuable gem studded clocks you’ve got in here for me?”

“They won’t care when all this is done”.

Gnarlak gave a low whistle.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Prince”.

Gnarlak stepped toward the younger man collecting his own pouch. When a few steps away from Percival, he offered it up. Not out of charm but because throwing this would be _quite_ dangerous.

Percival peered inside the bag and his eyes widened. Not for long, soon they returned to the usual stern stare he adorned.

“This is the real thing?”

To the Prince’s shock, Gnarlak jumped up and grabbed him by the front of his cloak. His hooked nose nearly pressing against that of Percival's.

“Do not doubt me, I am always genuine in my transactions. That is the real deal and I mean it when I say you better know what you’re doing. The only reason I'm parting with this is because I believe you might be able to do something good with it ”. The Merchant let go and the Prince straightened slowly. Lowering the pouch until he held it at his side.

“Then again”, Gnarlak continued, the dark furrowing of his brows gone with the sluggish roll of his shoulders, “I’m not going to be around in this Kingdom much longer, I’m going North where it’s _safe_ ”.

“I don’t blame you”, the Prince commented as Gnarlak slung his backpack on and readjusted his cloak.

“Not going to run away from it your _highness?_. Looks like the King did”

“Watch your mouth merchant. You know nothing”, Percival snarled. Stepping back toward his horse.

“Maybe. Anyway I want that pouch back, it makes good luggage space. You can keep _it_ though. Of course _”_.

Percival paused, perhaps contemplating stealing the purse from spite but he thought against it. Untying the bag once more he reached in.

By now the Niffler wasn’t even sure why he was still around. Probably because the horse was standing right by his pathway and he didn’t want to spook the beast onto trampling him. In hindsight he could’ve found another route. But just as he pressed his front paws to the ground something glinted in the hand of the Prince.

But it glittered like nothing to Niffler had ever seen before. As though it were starlight or sunlight caught on a stream. Intangible brightness that the Niffler, well, he just _had_ to have it. Whatever it was.

The Prince quickly concealed the mystery item as though he was aware the Niffler or anyone else was there. Gnarlak caught the bag tossed to him and smiled with a grunt.

“Thank you Prince, good doing business.”

“Likewise”, came the unconvincing reply.

With that the Merchant left with a swift wave, treading back through the overgrowth as though that was where he belonged.

The Niffler could care less about Gnarlak. His eyes were trained on the Prince now mounting his horse. He was leaving, he couldn’t leave yet! The beast crawled around the edges of the shrubbery closer as the prince sat upon the horse, testing the reins and taking a deep breath.

* * *

The Prince almost didn’t notice the creeping sensation of being watched before the unfathomably fast motion of a shadow was caught in the corner of his eye. Quick as a whip Percival grabbed for it. His fingers met warm fur and a small squeak was heard.

“What the-” the Prince’s eyes widened and he peered at the little animal. It was breathing heavily and patting it’s hands together in a... _pleading_ motion.

“What are you...what are you doing?” Percival questioned it as though it could answer. All he got was a little grunt and the Prince sighed.

“Today's a weird one, that’s for sure”, he muttered.  

* * *

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. The creature could be up to something far more sinister. Percival knew of creatures of a more...magical nature. Though he’d come across very few. This could be bait. Halting his horse, the Prince sighed. He’d decided to pursue the little beast after he let it go to the ground. There was something abnormally intelligent in the glint of its eyes and after it spilled a few gems from a seemingly infinite pouch against its belly. Percival was intrigued.

He should turn back, no point getting lost in the forest. Could he even make it back on his own after coming so far?

A louder squeak appeared from the animal and Percival looked down to see it sitting on it’s haunches, little hands together and big eyes blinking.

It _was_ rather cute.

The Prince shook his head, this is exactly how bait worked. The little animal then darted under a particularly thick growth of ferns and tree branches.

It wouldn’t hurt just to go a _little_ further surely. The beast seemed quite adamant and it had tried to go for the treasure he’d got from the Merchant. Did it know about it?

It was foolish to think the only reason he was following a wordless animal was that it might know about the situation but that doubt nipped at the back of Percival’s mind. Something wasn’t...wrong here. It didn’t feel frightening or worrying to go a little further. It almost felt inviting. Whether it was the excitement for adventure the Prince had long lost or just the appreciation for nature after so many days in the castle, either way, he decided he would go a bit further before truly turning around.

Disembarking from his steed, he took at the blade holstered to his hip and after cutting through the worst of the wilderness, the Prince pushed through the entangled branches and leaves. Pulling them back so his horse also came through unscathed.

Percival stepped out into a large opening of land. The sky seemed so vast here. Not even just because of the lack of overhanging trees like the forest. Percival had never been anywhere like this before. The sky, a pearly blue seemed to spread out further than infinity. Forests across a wide river on the horizon. A mass of ambers, greens and chestnut shades. As though this was a place permanently balanced between Summer and Autumn. But what caught the eyes of the prince even more than the gem likes rocks scattered about the water and the sweet smell of wild flowers was the tower.

Standing tall yet lonely, it was without windows all the way until the top where a rounded, more homely looking turret sat. The bricks were pale creams and beige, spun with ivy. A russet colour on the tiles of the roof. A little stream of smoke appearing from a slender chimney which shook the Prince into reality. Smoke? A fire, someone must live here.

Kicking his heels to the sides of his horse, they walked forward. The little dark beast had stopped near the bottom of the tower. It’s eyes wide and little snout snuffling into the air. Percival kept his eyes upward to the wide window. If he called would someone reply? Worth a shot.

“Hello! Anyone up there?!”, his voice ricocheted off the walls and a flurry of birds nearby took flight to the sky. Even so, nothing happened. No-one appeared. Could they hear him? It was quite a way up.

Jumping off the horse, he held the reins steady and tugged the stallion to the base. Percival had faith in his horse not to leave so let go of the reins to explore. The horse was more than happy to start grazing at the grass while its owner crept around the side of the wide tower. Brushing aside bushes and ivy the Prince couldn’t make sense of it. There was no door. Nothing, not even a ladder down one side. How did anyone get up or down? It was obvious someone _had_ been up there due to the smoke but…

The Prince stood back, hands on his hips, brushing back his cape. Percival couldn’t understand. Did they climb? It seemed like a lot of effort. Then he spotted the Niffler, halfway up the ivy. The cheeky devil, quite impressive. Suddenly Percival squinted. Was the little beast always so...shiny?

Oh no.

Patting down the little satchel attached to his belt, Percival realised with horror that it was gone. The item he’d traded with Gnarlak. Rushing forward to the base of the tower he looked up desperately. He couldn’t make it.

“Hey! Hey come back down! I need that!”, the Prince felt like an idiot yelling up at the animal but what else could he do? There was no way he could scale the building. He’d have to go back, he’d have to fetch something to get him up there.

But for now, he decided he would try and work with what he could find. Which turned out to be; after some time, nothing at all. Every time he tried throwing up ivy and branches he’d tied together it would miss, or the wind would catch it the wrong way. Scaling the building was impossible, the ivy too close to tearing. There was no door to be seen. Even climbing to the top of the nearest tree was too far away. Soon the sun began to lose it’s heat and height in the sky, and the Prince knew if he didn’t return now, he would be trapped in the forest at night.

"I’m coming back soon you little devil!” Percival yelled to the top. Teeth gritted. The feeling of helplessness was awful but there truly was nothing to do for now. Storming back to his horse, the Prince mounted and turned toward the opening in the forest. He’d leave markings on his way back so he could find the place again.

Once back in the forest, he turned the horse and drew his blade. Swiping a marking over the nearest tree. He sighed and kicked his heels into the steed, trotting forward. Hopefully he’d be able to find his way before the sun set.  
Little did the Prince know his blade had sliced through the rope holding up the weights aligned to keep the trapdoor just outside the forest. It frayed.

* * *

The Niffler had watched the Prince struggle outside for a bit before deciding it was getting quite boring and he wouldn’t succeed. The Niffler had come to the tower because he knew the Prince wouldn’t be able to get in. Crawling through the empty room, the Niffler paused. Where was Newt? He was almost certain that the young man would be drawn out by the yelling from the Prince but it seemed that his ‘owner’ was gone.

All the more time for him to admire his stolen goods. Probably his most successful snatch yet. The Niffler still didn’t know what it was but it was the shiniest thing he’d ever seen. That’s all that mattered. Taking it to his nest, he settled it among the rest of his splendours before curling up. A tiresome day meant a nap was well needed.

* * *

 Theseus’s eyebrows furrowed, he perked his head up and concentrated. Had he heard something? A voice?

“Everything alright Seus?”

“...Yeah, yeah I’m fine Newt, look we need to be getting back soon”.

Theseus Scamander immediately regretted his words at the sight of his brothers crestfallen expression.

“Hey, I’ll take you out again soon, this is just the first of many trips”, Theseus tried with a grin and Newt offered a meagre shrug as a reply. He wasn’t convinced but he wasn’t going to tell his older sibling that.

They’d spent most of the afternoon in the glade. Newt having been approached by a little species of hovering bug with shockingly bright colours. They spun almost drunkenly in the air, and of _course,_ Newt had an affinity for them. He’d spent all his time avidly sketching them, observing them, attempting interaction. Theseus had very little to do with him, but it was fine so long as his brother was happy. As the younger of the two was collecting the sheets ready to tidy up into neat notes back home, the older man couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He no longer thought he’d heard a voice because it was absurd for anyone to be out this far but he did want to get Newt back now.

“I’ve got something for you back at the tower to look forward to though!” he exclaimed and that peaked Newt’s interest.

Setting off over the meadow, the towers turret was in sight and Theseus elbowed his brother after several minutes of silence.

“Trust you to coax out a species not often seen on one trip in the afternoon”.

“It’s lucky that they seem not to mind me”, Newt commented, shrugging.

“Ahh, if only people were so easily charmed”, Theseus sighed, locking his arms behind his head as they walked. The sun had started to set causing a cosy glow of coral colour across the clouds.

“Probably not by me”, Newt chuckled.

“They’re not important. Like I said, we’re not going to be here much longer and they’re not worth your time”.

“Yeah”.

* * *

 Theseus had bid his brother farewell before locking the latch of the trapdoor. Newt had been thrilled with the leather bound book on magical beasts based in the colder regions of the North. It was something Newt had only a little bit of knowledge on so the chance to properly learn was exhilarating. He’d embraced Theseus tightly and thanked him over and over again. It reassured the older brother that this _was_ the best thing for his baby sibling.

* * *

 Waving to Theseus as his brother disappeared through the trees. Newt finally sighed and let a frown settle on his expression. He was thrilled with the next study book of course but only if they’d spent more time in the glade...he wished he could go on his own. The animals did indeed have an affinity for him, and Theseus was just...distressing them.

Newt made a low scowling noise. It wasn’t fair for him to be mean to his older brother. Theseus was only trying to do what was best. They’d go out soon again and maybe...just maybe Newt could convince him to let the aspiring Magizoologist venture out on his own, staying close to the tower of course. Newt moved away from the window and wandered to his bed where he slumped down on it, stomach against the sheets as he opened his new book.

* * *

The next morning the Prince wasn’t going to waste any time in heading back to the...tower, to fetch his stolen goods. Dawn had barely broken with a blue washing across the sky like water beneath the ice. There was a chill in the air, so Percival had adorned his fur lined cloak, black of course. He wanted to escape before anyone noticed him leaving (other than the early rising staff of course, but they wouldn’t say anything).

Grabbing other essentials such as rope and his rapier, the Prince left his room in swift silence and made his way down the dim lit corridor. Finally finding his way outside to the stables. Wandering in, he ignored the glances of the stablehands and went to his beloved beast. Running a gloved hand over the muscular neck, he took the reins that had been just fitted and hooked his boot in the stirrup. Settling in the saddle, he left the stable at a steady walk before reaching the edge of the forest after the dew-speckled gardens. The forest looked almost to be an illusion, seething with a low fog with leaves silvery in the grey light. Percival narrowed his eyes and headed in.

His quick thinking yesterday to mark the path did not go unappreciated. A few times he’s mistook his markings and nearly ended up lost but soon found the way again. The declining banks of the forest made his stallions footwork unstable but soon they were on flat ground once more. All the misfortunes ended well eventually. 

So no wonder the tower couldn’t be seen from even the highest points of the castle, it was located in the dip of the valleys among the sloping forest. So who did it belong to? Why was it there?

Soon the undergrowth became thicker, the branches almost clawing at him and his cloak was dampened by the raindrops clinging to leaves above. But sure enough, his sword marks continued. Well...until...they didn’t. Percival stopped and looked around. After a while he dismounted his horse and held the beast close as he stepped forward, peering through the ferns.

Oh god, he was lost.

* * *

Newt didn’t bother truly rising until the sun was unbearable against his eyelids. Sighing, he turned over and looked to his bedside table. There the book lay, two-thirds of the way through. Newt would read it again, but it was nearly finished _already?_ He sighed again. A small squeak told him the Niffler had settled at the end of his large bed again, snuggled in among the nest of material. Smiling, Newt sat up and scratched the top of the little creature’s head. The Niffler flattened out into a plump pancake shape in response, and the young man chuckled. Leaving the comfort of his quilt he lazily trudged to the little kitchen, scratching the small of his bare back as he put the kettle on the lit fire.

* * *

What had he done wrong? He’d been following his markings, yet nothing was to be found. Percival had ended up wandering significantly further in all directions, but it was all forest. He’d even tried a hand at climbing a tree and could only be thankful no one was around when he kept slipping on the branches. Brushing down his trousers, he felt a snarl in his throat. The frustration burning in him was now becoming ferocious. Was it all some bizarre imaginings? There was a tower and a little furry beast and the exchange with the merchant. The sun was up by now, not nearly noon but bright. They’d probably wonder where he was back at the castle. Or knowing Grindelwald, probably hoping he’d vanished. Taking his stallion by the reins, he decided to just head in the direction that was indicated by the nearest marked tree. The Prince could see which way the blade had cut through.

Trudging forward for what felt like forever, Percival stopped. This was foolish; he ought to turn-wait. As the Prince was looking to his feet in despair, he could see an odd outline. It was too...angular for any tree or fern. Slowly looking up he could see the cause of the thin yet unusual silhouette. There was...a long wooden plank peering from behind the larger trees he found himself surrounded in. Stepping to it cautiously he realised it had been carved by human hands. It was only part of a much bigger wooden...doorway? His boots hit something solid and he looked down, through the overgrown nettles was a large plank as well, as though the door to this pathway had...fallen?

Moving until he was facing it, he realised it...went down. Into the darkness. How eerie.

“...Stay here”, he turned to his horse who only huffed gently, sniffing the ground. The Prince was faithful in his steed and so took the small lantern hooked to the saddle and set a light with carried flint. It now or never, he could always turn back should things look dangerous.

* * *

 Newt held his work up to the light at the window. He’d been fixing a stitch in his coat sleeve. A dark grey in shade and not really his colour but where exactly could he go shopping? Chuckling to himself he laid down his task at the table and stood to stretch. He’d already dressed in a comfortable white shirt, brown trousers with braces falling beside his hips. Barefoot in the comfort of his own home.

Out the corner of his eye he saw the Niffler in his little nest. Usually Newt didn’t bother him but he was _particularly_ bored that morning. That was saying something. Heading over, hands behind his back Newt smirked when he saw the little beast stop sitting in his nook and start jumping up, squeaking frantically as the young man approached.

“Ah, you know I don’t mess with anything, hush”, Newt shook his head and peered in. The Niffler paused as though considering this and permitted him to look, glaring at him all the time however. Newt’s expression brightened and he grinned.

“Oh wow! This stuff is amazing! So bright, inspires me to name you”, Newt winked at the Niffler who grunted. The young man had always refrained from naming the beasts he came across out of natural interest of not “owning them” but he was starting to think there was no harm in. Probably make them more memorable if anything.

All of a sudden Newt’s attention was caught by something tucked tightly into the side of the nook. Why didn’t he see it before? It was shockingly bright, not in the way of being blinding but it was like...starlight. There was no way in _hell_ that the Niffler was going to let him look at that.

Unless…

 Newt moved away (the Niffler visibly let out a long breath). The young man darted over to his chest of drawers. He was sure he had it somewhere. Ah, there!

Tugging out a pocket watch he’d been given by Theseus during the time of war, Newt held it by the top of it’s chain. It was polished well and a stunning gold. Though one might consider the pocket watch of sentiment, it just uncomfortably reminded the young man of the time spent dwelling in the tower. Watching the thin black hand go round and round so painfully slowly.

Slipping to the window, Newt hooked it up on the curtain rail so the sunlight hit the metal just right. Of course it took nearly no time for the little beast to see it and rush to it after jumping to the floor. Unfortunately Newt had tied it _rather_ tight so it would take some time.

What actually happened and Newt didn’t anticipate in the least was the little creature did manage to get it off the rail and...drop it. Drop it out the damn window. Newt looked on, stunned and bewildered as the Niffler made several urgent squeaking noises and jumped out, descending down the ivy. Would the watch even be working?

Was it bad that Newt didn’t mind either way? Might give him something to do if it wasn’t in one piece, at least he could take his time fixing it...anyway, this was the perfect opportunity. Slipping his hand into the nook, closing one eye to look where he was reaching. He took the item and was surprised at how cold it felt. It looked as though it should be as hot as a flame.

Pulling it out into the open, Newt furrowed his eyebrows. Was this a…

A noise struck Newt and his eyes widened. Was that- rushing to the window he leaned out over the ledge. It was a horse! Where an earth had a horse come from? Black as night and just as beautiful, Newt felt his cheeks flush with excitement. The steed has a saddle and reins, where was it’s rider? Was it, could it be Theseus?! So much was happening all at once. First this strange item and now a horse outside? Newt could barely contain his thrill at the prospect of his older brother actually bringing him an animal.

“Hello there you beauty!” he called from the window, and the horse raised its head from grazing almost in intelligent surprise. Newt waved frantically as though the animal could respond. The young man then saw the Niffler running circles around the pocket watch which indeed had split open. The little creature was distraught, and Newt shook his head. He heard the trapdoor behind open on its latch and figured Theseus must be back. Though it felt like it was so soon, not that Newt was about to complain. Just before he turned to his older brother, he shouted out again.

“Niffy, just pick it up one at a time, it’ll give you something to do rather than running off”. Newt rolled his eyes. Then looked back to the item in his hand. It was an arrowhead. Sharp as a nettle and carved with tiny intricate designs like needlework in the metal.

“You’re pretty quiet for once, usually you give me a heart-attack coming through that thing-Theseus look what the Niffler-”

Newt stopped.

That...that wasn’t Theseus.

* * *

  **Big thanks to Faygocheesecake for giving me the name idea for the Niffler, Orion is so cool!**


	3. Niffler knows something is Up

For the briefest split second, Newt thought it was his shadow. But turns out the many shades of dark the man wore only created the illusion. The man before him was not his brother nor anyone else he had ever met. His russet brown eyes widened before narrowing toward him, thick dark eyebrows furrowing. He looked...surprised, perhaps a little wary. Newt glanced quickly down to the hilt of a weapon at his hip, concealed mostly by his cape. Looking straight back up, he realised he hadn’t been breathing till now and exhaled slowly. Newt had already hidden the arrowhead behind his back.

* * *

 The Prince’s fingers twitched for his blade but he hesitated. What was going on? No one had answered him before when he called up to the tower. Who was Theseus? Who was this man? Percival inhaled slowly.

“Greetings”, he managed and his eyes widened as the young man jumped a little. Green eyes speckled with amber were caught by the sunlight. The Prince felt his breath hitch in his throat. “Who might you be?” he continued.

The stranger didn’t reply, just kept staring. Then almost, as though remembering himself, he spluttered a response.

“M-My name is...is N-Newt, what...who are you?”.

Newt...he was rather tall and lanky. Curly auburn hair and a freckled complexion. This man didn’t know who he was? Percival was recognisable throughout the castle and town, renowned for his darkly majestic appearance and stern scowl...yet this man didn’t know him?

“My name is Percival, I live nearby”

“How did you find me? No one has ever found this place before”, Newt questioned though it seemed like he was muttering his thoughts aloud as opposed to asking Percival directly.

“I followed a little magical beast who was car-”

“Niffler!” Newt gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth, “the little devil!”. Turning on his heel quickly the young man leaned far out the window and yelled. “Honestly you are ridiculous you little fiend!”.

Percival watched with surprise. Newt wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met before...did he say Niffler?

“It was carrying something that belonged to me”.

“Niffler is a ‘he’ not an ‘it’...I checked and...oh...right? What might that be?”

“An arrowhead, it’s gold”

“Oh...well...I haven’t seen it. I’m very sorry. The Niffler doesn’t let me anywhere near his collection so I never know what he’s found”. Newt lied through his teeth. A small, sad smile appearing on his lips, his eyes averting.

Percival raised an eyebrow and exhaled hard.

“I see...where does he keep his treasures?”

“Over there”, Newt gestured to the little nook. Usually he wouldn’t be so open to letting a stranger see the most prized possessions of the little beast but the man needed convincing. Percival quickly strode over to the gap in the wall and looked in. He didn’t touch anything, just looked. Newt moved away from the window slowly and slipped the arrowhead in a crack of the window ledge on the one side by the wall.

“Is it there? You’re lucky Niffy isn’t here, he’d be going mental if anyone was near his things”.

“Unfortunately this particular _thing_ belongs to _me_ , so he will have to deal with it”, Percival commented firmly. The smile on Newt’s face disappeared and he looked away.

“I see...well...what should we do?”

“ _We_?” Percival looked to him sharply and raised his eyebrows.

“Well if it _is_ in here, I’m the best qualified to find it” Newt explained, wringing his wrists awkwardly.

“Why _are_ you here?” the Prince questioned. Newt was visibly shaken by this seemingly harmless question and Percival knew something was wrong.

“I live here”

“Why?”

“It’s...peaceful”.

“...I see...well if you are willing. I’d be grateful for your help regarding my item”.

“Of course”, Newt gave a clumsy salute and Percival’s shoulders relaxed, this man seemed harmless and he could do with a hand looking.

* * *

 So the ‘search’ began and continued, Newt knowing damn well where the arrowhead was of course. But he made an excellent actor in looking high and low for it. Percival was becoming noticeably agitated and Newt did the only thing he thought he could.

“...would you like a cup of tea?”

“What?” Percival called from where he was tiptoeing up to search over the shelves.

“A cup of tea...you may as well have one”, Newt offered. Percival stopped and sighed.

“I suppose”.

* * *

The Prince watched Newt go about preparing the drinks. He’d already seen enough to come to one conclusion. Newt lived here by himself. There was a single wardrobe with clothes of the same style and size, a bed with indentations on only one side and so forth. Sitting in one of the chairs at the table. He’d already laid his rapier down against one of the walls as a peace-offering to the decidedly jumpy Newt. Even now as he poured the tea into two cups, his hands shook ever so slightly.

“I’ve never seen you in the kingdom before…”, Percival noted.

“It’s..it’s a big place”, Newt managed with a nervous grin and the older man raised his eyebrow.

“Suppose…”, he took the cup of tea, thanking the young man. Newt seemed to watch onward eagerly. As though anticipating the reaction to his brew. The Prince decided to indulge him.

“It’s good”.

Newt’s shoulders relaxed with relief.

“I...I don’t see you around the...kingdom either”

Percival stopped blowing on his tea. Yep, something was definitely wrong. Anyone from the kingdom would have seen him before, save for maybe a few infants.

“I see...well, _it’s a big place”_ , Percival smiled and Newt just nodded with a grin. Unaware of the foolish mistake he had made. But it did at least prove that the young man really _didn’t_ know who he was.

“So, you have an interest in fantastical beasts?”

“Any beasts really, but the magical ones do spark my interest. Are you interested in them?”, the...near desperation in Newt’s voice made it hard to say no.

“I do”, Percival wasn’t lying. He did think they were...interesting. Maybe not in the same way as the young man sitting before him. The Prince had seen his documents and sketches. Impressive. Newt’s eyes lit up and he beamed.

“That’s brilliant! My brother always says no one cares for magical beasts out there but I knew some people had to!”

“ _Out there_?” the Prince challenged. Sipping his drink nonchalantly whilst Newt stumbled over his next words.

“Y-Yeah, like...in the kingdom. As in, not here”.

Percival made a noise of understanding.

 

They continued their drinks, Newt responding positively to the encouraging murmurs of Percival as he started talking about magical beasts and then continued into a full on lecture. In all honesty, the Prince was only listening because he yet to finish his drink but he was also curious as to why the man was here, he was almost _hoping_ he would trip up again and reveal the truth. He might have also felt somewhat relaxed at the passionate tellings of Newt but he wasn’t about to make that the main reason he was staying.

 

They both finished and Newt panicked. Internally of course. He didn’t want Percival to leave but how could he make him stay? If he just gave him the arrowhead they’d be no reason for him remaining...he felt terrible for hiding it but...maybe just until the end of the day?

 

“Could the Niffler maybe...show us where it is?”

“He’s...gone for now. He went to the bottom of the tower to...see your horse but he always runs off somewhere to take stuff around this time. He’s usually back in the evening”, well it wasn’t a _lie_. But Newt knew the Niffler was still probably trying to piece together the watch. Percival just couldn’t look down out of the window is all.

 

The Prince struggled a little when Newt asked him of the magical beasts he had encountered and he had to lie about a few of them. Simply naming ones he recalled seeing in books and overhearing in conversations.

“Oh wow, so are there many people who are interested in magical beasts?”

“Honestly, not really. Those who are go travelling and then publish the kind of books you’ve been reading. They don’t usually stay in one place unless it’s for long term specific research”.

“I thought so! But Theseus said-”

“Theseus is your brother?”

“Y-yeah, he’s not here right now”.

“Ah, sorry to have interrupted, continue…”

“Theseus said people didn’t care-” Newt paused and recalled what his brother had said, trying to sound as though it was him who had been into the town, “-nothing has been the same since the war, why would people bother with magical creatures when they can’t even be bothered with one another”.

“You really think that?” Percival was surprised, he didn’t think Newt would have such a cynical outlook. It seems his question threw the young man off.

“Well...I think so. I-I haven’t seen otherwise”.

“I see, well maybe you might meet people who will change your mind. I won’t deny there are many out there with only greed and violence on their mind but there are people who care”.

“D-Do you care? About other people?”, Newt asked shyly. Percival paused.

“...More than I wish I did”, he sighed, looking down and Newt cocked his head to one side in concern.

They continued talking through into the late afternoon about just about everything. Newt was keen to find out about the magical beast ‘situation’ in the kingdom and Percival didn’t mention that surely the young man must know if he’d been to the town before. They discussed a little bit about the war, apparently Percival hadn’t fought either. The Prince had in fact claimed to be an “intellectual”, a “strategist” if you would. In reality, the King had forbade his only relative to enter onto the battlefield. He truly was better for his negotiations back at the castle whilst his uncle went to war...and never returned.

* * *

Soon evening struck the sky in dusky, coral colours. Casting the valleys into a picturesque sight. To Newt it was nothing new but Percival seemed actually rather enchanted as he looked out.

“It’s a beautiful view from up here, nothing like from the castle”.

“The castle? You’ve been to the castle?”, Newt didn’t even know there was a castle close-by in the first place but now thinking about it, it made sense.

Percival swore internally, he wasn’t supposed to give anything away!

“Yes I’ve been there, since the war they’ve let a lot of different people in, even people from the town. For negotiations and safety”. Percival claimed and Newt nodded.

 

“May I return tomorrow...or perhaps the day after to look again? It really is very important”.

“Yes!”, Newt replied all too quickly, “Yes of course...I...I will also look for it whilst you are gone”.

“I appreciate it”, Percival smiled. He wasn’t lying when he said it was important but there was something...nice about knowing he would come back to such a serene place so soon.

He quickly brushed the thoughts away, the situation between the kingdoms was far too urgent right now to become compliant in a little fairy tale tower with a clumsy magizoologist.

Newt was absolutely thrilled, Percival wanted to come back? Granted it was to find his item and really Newt shouldn’t be getting so excited but he couldn’t help it. This was all so new and interesting!

Suddenly there was a disgruntled peep from behind Newt and they both looked to see the Niffler appear.

“Ah Niffy you’re back so soon?”, Newt exclaimed. Smiling at the little animal and his good timing as he crawled onto the window ledge with the watch bits in his pouch. It was obvious he was a little annoyed but pleased he’d managed. Newt honestly wondered why it had taken him so long in the first place.

Newt was suddenly painfully aware the little beast was by where he’d hidden the arrowhead so got up quickly and took the little creature in his arms. Scratching the top of his head which always relaxed the Niffler. It seemed Niffy forgave Newt quite quickly and gave a defeated little sigh. Though he became attentive once more when the Prince stood up.

Percival raised an eyebrow at the little creature, his upper lip curling in aggravation but he didn’t say or do anything particularly hostile.

“Does he have a name?”

“I was...thinking Orion. You know, he likes bright shiny things so it’s a pretty good reflection of his personality”.

“True, it’s a good name”.

Newt beamed, accidentally squeezing the niffler in his arms a little too hard.

“Will he take us to where he might have taken my item?”

“I’m afraid not, he’s incredibly possessive and it seems he’s taken a liking to your arrowhead. Usually he just puts it in the nook but if it’s not there, he’s _really_ hiding it”.

Percival and the Niffler had a glaring match. The Niffler smug that the Prince obviously _hadn’t_ found his nook.

“Well, seems you two got off on the wrong foot, won’t you...meet him, Percival?”

The Prince grimaced but sighed. Stepping forward, the Niffler scrambled up Newt as an attempt of escape, over to his shoulder where the young man felt the beast freeze. Glancing behind him he saw the arrow glint a little from the evening light in its hiding place.

Wait, didn't Newt just say that it wasn't in his nook? The Niffler began struggling even more.

Newt could barely hold onto the squirming creature and he felt like he was being seared by the...curious gaze of Percival who clearly knew something was up.

  
Oh no.

* * *

 The Niffler couldn't even BEGIN to show how angry he was! It had taken him long enough to sort out the shattered pocket watch (picking out the best bits of course, he didn’t want to miss anything) he then circled the mildly curious horse until the Niffler was confident enough to look for anything shiny there, he had indeed and spent some time taking little clasps here from the saddle and straps as well as some coins from a side pocket in the saddle. The Niffler had struggled with a stunning gem piece on the front of the horse's bridle. Strapped around the head. Niffy had clambered up onto the mane of the beast up between his ears where the horse and indignantly shaken him off onto the ground a few times. He'd done it in the end, resting his belly on the horse's nose and tugged at the jewel. It wasn't easy to get off but he managed. Huffing at the horse he scrambled back up the tower.

And so now he was in Newts arms.

* * *

After cradling him back between his arms and chest, the Niffler would _not_ stop squeaking frantically. His little hands patting over Newt’s arm frantically. The Prince was basically glaring at the little creature and Newt felt bad Orion was getting the blame.

They were taking far too long to actually get to know each other and with Percival reluctant and the Niffler going absolutely mental, Newt figured this could definitely wait.

 “Ah, maybe another time. I suppose...you better get going...you don’t want to get lost in the woods when it gets dark”, Newt was thankful for time being on his side right now.

“I could do with some directions to be honest”, Percival asked as he fetched his rapier and pulled his cloak back on. In the corner of his eye he noticed Newt’s mouth parting, little did the Prince know that Newt had basically not even heard his words and was entranced by how...regal this man looked. He knew little of fashion but there was definitely something... _refined_ about Percival.

“P-Pardon?”

“Directions, from here back to the kingdom. Could you come with me to the edge of the forest?” he turned to the younger man who became visibly very anxious. The Prince latched onto this and decided then and there he was going to convince the man to come or found out what was going on.

 “Ah...well...it’s…”

“Only a trip down the stairs”, Percival commented. He tried to be a bit more friendly and smiled. Gesturing his hand to the trapdoor.

“You’re not wrong but-”

“Please? I nearly got completely lost when I came through following the Niffler...I admit I am worried for the night to come before I return home”.

Newt’s eyes softened and after a few moments, he nodded. Biting his lip.

“Okay”.

 

Of course what actually happened was for the next few minutes Newt just stared at the trapdoor that Percival had already climbed through and was now standing, half his body in, looking at Newt with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on, it won’t take long”.

“I know, you go on, I’ll follow”, Newt waved his hands in a dismissive way, grinning awkwardly and the Prince just sighed, clambering down. Newt took this chance to run back, grab the arrowhead much to Nifflers squealing dismay and all but tripped his way to the nook, tucking it in there quickly before shoving Niffy in there with it.

“Happy? Now shush!” Newt exclaimed, Niffler sitting there in a confused daze before he saw the arrowhead and promptly forgave his owner.

 Newt then proceeded to look at the trapdoor like he'd encountered a wild predator. Perhaps he would have been calmer in the presence of a carnivore. Edging toward it, he nearly shrieked when Percival lifted the hatch and looked out again, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Why are you taking so long? Is everything alright?”, he actually sounded a little concerned and Newt settled a little bit.

“Sorry, coming now”.

* * *

 The tower was a series of steep stone stairs in a dark spiral. The only reason for seeing anything at all was the dimly flickering candles in murky lanterns high on the walls as they travelled step by step.

“Not a very convenient method of travelling”, Percival commented and Newt snickered.

“Yeah I guess”. Truly it'd never been up to him. Theseus had made some flyaway comments about it being better hidden but sometimes Newt wondered if it was just to make it more difficult for him to get out. Shaking his head he brushed away these thoughts and focused on the man in front of him. Percival wasn't finding it much easier and pressed his gloved hands against the brick walls. From here Newt could see the way greyish, almost silver locks in his hair shaded into the darker black. In a way Percival looked like he belonged in such a place, surrounded by candlelight and mysterious tunnels.

 It was an imaginative thought lost as soon as sunlight hit his eyes. Newt squinted until he saw they were in the forest. Of course Newt had been out this way before but it still surprised him a little each time.

“Ah, finally”, the other man sighed, brushing himself off. Turning back he saw his horse and gave a short sharp whistle.

 Newt gasped audibly as the stunning black beast raised its head and began trotting toward them at the edge of the trees. Percival noticed the raise in the others shoulders and gave a small, surprised smile when Newt greeted the horse with soft words and a hand on the muzzle before the beast seemed to melt into his touch.

“Are you a horse-rider?” Percival questioned and Newt shrugged.

“I rode once or twice when I was young but I haven’t been a rider for a long time” he chuckled, a little sadly and the Prince cocked his head to one side.

“I see...well I am okay to return soon?”

“Please do! I will look for your arrowhead and hopefully will have found it by the time you come back”.

“That would be wonderful, thank you…” Percival trailed off. He watched as Newt pressed his forehead against the side of his horses head and smiled against the short fur when the horse nudged into him gently. His hand was brought up to brush against the muzzle softly. Newt looked so right there whispering compliments to the beast. Percival didn’t disturb him for a few moments, overhearing ‘beautiful’ and ‘clever’.

“You could come with me? We have many horses at the stables and they could do with being taken out. Not many people have the time what with the post-war issues”, Percival found himself offering before he could stop himself.

For a second Newt forgot himself and lit up with excitement. What a great way to start taking baby steps away from the tower _and_ spend time with animals! But he soon recoiled into himself and stood away from Percival and his horse.

“It is too late tonight, but thank you very much for the offer”.

Percival bit the inside of his cheek. Something was definitely up here but like Newt had said, it was too late to do anything.

“Anyway...I...well...to get out...how...how did you get in?”

“I marked the trees on my last visit because it is very confusing”, Percival answered honestly and Newt nodded.

“Right well...perhaps just...follow them back?”

 

There was what felt like several minutes of silence before Percival actually snorted.

 

“Can you not offer me anything else? I can probably use my markers for a lot of it but it would be of great help for some more specific directions?” he tried, offering a kind smile but it was deteriorating as he watched Newt visibly panic.

“Ah...well...maybe...no...err…”

“When was the last time you went to the kingdom?” Percival quickly piped up. Stepping forward a little and he raised an eyebrow when Newt reciprocated and took a step _back_.

“Not recently...I’ll admit” Newt claimed. Well it wasn’t a _lie_.

“Yet you still can’t offer some directions?” Percival tried. He wasn’t being challenging...well not much he didn’t think. He was being as... _gentle_ as possible.

Newt meanwhile was trying not to crumble under the stone-cold gaze of Percival.

“Well you’ve got to keep going until you can’t see the tower behind you anymore then bear right, heading up and so long as you don’t make too many turns you should be fine”, Newt exhaled all in one breath and Percival froze. Standing up and huffing with surprise.

“Well, wasn’t so hard was it? Thank you” he smiled and offered a short bow to the man who just grinned nervously.

Newt waited until Percival mounted his horse and waved to him before entering into the forest. God he hoped the poor man didn’t get lost. After all, his directions were a complete GUESS.

* * *

Newt was going to tell Theseus. Such an idea had never crossed his mind before but then again he'd never been in a situation like this before. Theseus could meet Percival and they could make some kind of agreement to let him look after Newt whilst taking him out to the kingdom and showing him around! I mean, Theseus might take some convincing but Percival was definitely capable. He had his rapier and his big cloak that made him look...like a _knight._

Oh how poetic. Of all the people to find him in his tower, it happened to be someone who could be a knight. Although Newt doubted it. It was doubtful that a member of an official order was going to just leave him in his tower and not alert others. It was too suspicious and probably unfair to the people living in...what Newt could only imagine was ruins of the street if the war was as Theseus described it. People would want a piece of the peace he had here and...that would just be odd.

Crossing over to the window, Newt looked out. Wishing he would see the beautiful horse grazing once more knowing Percival was returning already. People wandering about beneath him, going about their daily business, perhaps calling up a greeting...that would just be surreal. Speaking of, it had been weird climbing back through that trapdoor on his own. No-one at his heels urging him up into the oh so familiar room. It would have been so easy to turn around, go down and carry on outside but…

But what?

* * *

 “Ah, if someone asks me for money one more time. I don’t think those people understand that _everyone_ is struggling. I sure don’t have money”, Theseus grumbled as he brushed himself off after clambering through the trapdoor. Newt was at the windowsill, sketching the head of the horse from earlier and he had half a mind to hide it but Theseus was sitting down at the table, sighing.

“Sorry to be so grumpy. What have you been up to?”

“Not much, I offered to clean some of Niffler’s trinkets to make them _extra_ shiny but he wasn’t having any of it”, he chuckled and stood to go and join his brother. The fact that Theseus wasn't complaining about the door into the tower meant that Newt had done a good job at fixing it back up after Percival had gone. 

Theseus was bent forward, head in his hands as though tired. Newt didn’t know what was up but figured he better ask now, no point in waiting for the _next_ time Theseus showed up. It might be too late after meeting Percival again and how was he supposed to talk to the mystery man about his plan if he didn’t have permission?

“Seus...I was...I was just thinking maybe...we could get someone else to take me outside?”

Theseus froze. He didn’t actually look up and just remained seated, fingers pressed against his forehead as though he had a headache.

“What’s brought this on?”

“I-I’ve been thinking it...for a while”.

“Newt I would take you out if I wasn’t so busy so what makes you think other people won’t be busy?”

“Well there must be some people out there-”

“Who, Newt? I personally don’t know anyone and I don’t know why you’ve suddenly come under the impression that there is going to be someone out there willing to do that right now. Without payment? Without wanting something in return? People aren’t so selfless”.

Newt glanced over to the Niffler’s nook. Percival was only coming back for the arrowhead but...Newt could make it work. Befriend the man.

“I think there must be some good people out there Theseus”

“That’s why it’s better for you here, because you’re wrong. You think there would be war if there were good people?”

“Then why do you go out? Why do you bother?” Newt felt frustration stirring within him. It always came down to this yet Theseus was always allowed out.

“Because I’ve already experienced it. I’m already damaged. Plus we need food and materials. Or would you rather me stop bringing you those books?”

“I’d rather go out and look at them myself! Just once Theseus! It wouldn’t hurt!”

“Once would all it would take! Earlier I was harassed by people, and I look like this!” to emphasise his point Theseus gestured to his face. Strong jaw, stubble with scars lining the skin. Sharp eyes, soldiers eyes. He didn’t look friendly when he acted like this. “I can’t imagine how much _you_ would get bothered. You’d try and help them all and they’d just _leech_ off you. God…”

Newt was genuinely shocked when he saw tears start burning in his brothers eyes. Stinging the white around the hazel to bloody red. Newt stood up immediately on instinct and rushed over, pulling his brother up to embrace him. Theseus was a few inches taller than him yet he hunched over into the hug. Gripping the material on Newt’s back tightly.

“I’m sorry Newt…”

“It’s alright...it’s alright”.


	4. Niffler would rather stay hidden in his Nook

Niffler narrowed his eyes at his little nest that was _supposed_ to be at the bottom of Newt’s bed. Instead there was a big pair of feet in the way of his now crumpled bed and the little beast squeaked irritably. It wasn’t even Newt’s foot.

* * *

 “-not going to be here…”, muttered voices outside his door soon became clear until they stopped and there was a knock. Percival paused but ended up sluggishly calling out.

“Enter”.

There was a startled noise before the door opened. A very surprised Tina faced him along with some of the guards.

“Is everything alright?” Percival questioned and Porpentina gaped like a fish for a few moments before nodding and straightening herself out.

“Yes sir it’s just…”

“Sir Grindelwald wants to see you”, one of the guards cut to the chase and the Prince had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

* * *

 Venturing down the corridor, Tina and the two guards on his heels. They made way to the study room. Sir Gellert was sitting at a desk with a goblet in one hand and a quill in the other.

“Ah, Prince. Where _have_ you been all day?”

“Nowhere important. Is everything alright?”

“Well that’s the thing. I don’t think it very appropriate for a prince to run off and play hooky for twenty four hours, not letting anyone aware of his whereabouts and in such a time of turmoil as is this”. Sir Grindelwald wasn’t even giving him the decency of looking him straight in the eye. He continued to lazily scrawl over the paper before him.

Percival understood immediately. Some kind of local issues had come up and put the man before him in a bad mood. And what better way to cheer up than harass Percival. This had happened before. He’d been called in and uselessly interrogated over trivial matters to give Sir Gellert a sense of superiority.

“Nothing serious has happened I assume so it’s lucky I chose this day to take leave from the castle for a short while... _has_ anything come up?”, Percival stood straight, holding his hands behind his back. Chin up.

Sir Grindelwald sighed as he placed his quill in its ink and finally looked up to the Prince as though it was so much effort.

“Just the usual, people wanting more money, more food, more resources. Honestly it’s like they think I’m holding back on them. We’re doing everything we can without going bankrupt. It’s like they’ve forgotten we even had a war.”.

“I highly doubt that sir”.

“Hmn, well, I didn’t see you helping out today-”, the Sir trailed off.

Percival bit his tongue. This was starting to piss him off.

“If you _must_ know Sir, I was visiting the grave of my parents. Or is it now unallowed for me to feel emotions in my latest position?”

Sir Grindelwald went still and even the guards behind could sense the sudden tension in the air.

“Well...emotions can definitely be somewhere on the scale of prioritisation…”.

 Percival's eyes widened and he almost hissed. It’s a damn good job he _hadn’t_ been visiting his parents grave or he’d take this obvious disdain much more personally.

“I’m tired, sir. Thank you for _checking up_ on me”. With that he spun on his heel and left, not looking back and with no intentions to return that night. Tina followed after him briskly after waiting outside.

“Sir, another letter from Lady Seraphina-”

“So soon?”, Percival let his aggravation dissipate for the sake of his surprise.

“I’m afraid so, I’ve left it in your room”.

“Thank you Porpentina. Now I must get some rest, I will see you tomorrow”.

“Goodnight Prince”.

* * *

 

Theseus used to always sleep in the tower. There used to be two beds. Opposite sides of the room to one another so it imitated privacy. Not that there was much need for it. It was about a year after the tower had come into their care. Newt missed those days. Theseus was cheerier, they’d go out much more often and further into the forest until Newt could have sworn he’d heard the voices of other people in the distance. But it must have been his imagination when he thinks back on it now. The forest is deeper and further than he ever could have thought if the _only_ time anyone ever made their way to the tower was because they actually followed the Niffler to it.

Theseus had less scars and his eyes had been bright. His mouth always curved into a smile. Every single time he went out to the town he brought something back for Newt to do with beasts; magical or otherwise. Then again, this was before the war when resources were in hefty supply, as was money not an issue. And of course, Theseus hadn’t been a soldier nor seen the things a soldier sees.

Seeing Theseus slumped in his bed now, lying on his stomach, head turned to the side where you could see his eyes closed and mouth parted in slumber. Seeing him now, sleeping in the tower after so long was both bittersweet nostalgic and uncomfortable. It just went to show how worked up he must have been. How had Newt not seen it? Maybe because he’d been so wrapped up in the idea of someone; like Percival, taking him out to see a little bit of the nearby world.

Slinging the blanket over his older brother, Newt moved away from where he’d sat the other side of the double bed. Watching his brother with concern in his eyes. He looked to the Niffler who also looked to him. The little creature ran around the bottom edge of the bed and up to Newt where he tugged on his trouser leg.

Newt paused his thoughts to cock his head to one side at Orion. It was soon clear the Niffler wanted his owner to follow and of course Newt did so. It was late, a few candles lit about the room for visibility but otherwise the large room was alight with a hazy, low haze of amber.

It made the glint of the arrowhead the Niffler pushed toward Newt all the more stunning. As though it’d been dipped in liquid gold. Newt looked to the Niffler with nothing short of shock as the Niffler allowed Newt to pick it up and look at it closely.

Why did Percival need it? It wasn’t even attached to an arrow. What could a single arrowhead accomplish? Trade? Wealth? Newt didn’t know. All that the man did understand was Percival would return in a few days and Newt would give him his lost item before never seeing the mystery knight again. Inhaling slowly, he looked to Orion.

“Why are you letting me see this?” he questioned in a whisper and his only response was the Niffler placing a tiny paw on his hand that he’d rested on the edge of the nook.

Newt Scamander cried.

* * *

 

Theseus was starting to wonder just how comfortable that window-sill was. As he roused from a groggy sleep, looking to the early morning sun. He could see his younger brother slumped over the ledge in a deep sleep. Theseus looked down to the bed and felt bad. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. He recalled having a bit of breakdown last night and Newt uttering promises of never wanting to leave again and his heart sighed. Thank goodness.

Getting up and flapping the covers out a bit to straighten them, he moved over to his brother.

“Hey...hey Newt, you can get into your own bed”. He whispered, shaking him gently and Newt stirred. His eyes were puffy and the skin beneath dark. Theseus narrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” he questioned, still quiet as though not wanting to disturb anyone.

“Fine...sleeping on the window sill is rough for anyone”, Newt chuckled. Sitting up and stretching. Theseus soon noticed that the Niffler had accompanied his younger sibling and was looking up at him with wide dark eyes. For some reason Theseus didn’t feel very welcomed by it.

* * *

 

The prince opened blurry eyes and of course the first thing he saw was the opened envelope on his bedside table. Taunting him with its urgency.

How he wished he could just roll over into the pillows and the deep blue of his sheets but the sun was already up and calling him to start _doing_ things. Percival groaned.

He couldn't risk pulling off another day away from the castle with Sir Gellert like he was so Newt would have to wait for tomorrow. Percival really needed that arrowhead dammit.

* * *

 

Percival greeted Jacob as he wandered into the kitchen. It was a wide, pale grey interior with a splash of beige on some of the walls. Sunlight was streaming through and the scent of fresh bread would make anyone feel completely at home. The Prince was noticed very quickly; contrasting so harshly with the mild colours of the room. Head Chef, Mr. Kowalski was one of the only staff members there who didn't bow their heads and shuffle away in fear. Instead he smiled almost fondly at the Prince.

“Good morning, am I to assume you've come to see me about a more specific arrangement?”, the man chuckled as he continued kneading flour and _love_ into the dough he was working on.

There was something so inherently kind about the man that for a moment the Prince felt his anxieties wash away and a smile tugged at his lips.

“You would be correct”.

“Ah no problem Sir, I'll send it up very soon!”, with that he finished his current dough and moved onto the next. Percival nodded and soon left the kitchen, almost to bump into Tina’s sister. Queenie.

“Oh, sir! Sorry, I must still be half asleep!”

“It’s quite alright”

“Ah, but as I’ve got you here, Tina wanted to speak to you, it seems rather urgent Sir”.

Percival stifled the sigh in his chest and just nodded.

“Thank you, I will attend to it immediately”.

* * *

 

Turns out it was _another_ letter from Lady Seraphina. The writing was rougher than before, as though written with little time to spare. It worried Percival immediately as he sat at his window to inspect it. It seemed the situation had only become worse, it churned up the Prince’s stomach with the stress of it all. He’d been wound tight over the last few days about all of this and had only become more desperate when he lost his arrowhead the day before. Percival stood and narrowed his eyebrows with a sure nod to himself. He was going to go back to the tower today.

Folding the letter and tucking it into the pouch on his belt that he then clipped in place around his waist. Percival went for his cloak and rapier. Storming for the door he was stopped in his tracks after he swung it open. Standing there, with his hand raised in a manner as though to knock the door was Sir Grindelwald.

“Ah...Prince, wherever would you be going?”

“I’m afraid it does not concern you sir”, the Prince made a movement to squeeze past the two guards standing either side of the man when a hand gripped his shoulder. Percival had to fight everything within him to stop himself from grabbing the offending appendage and remove it from his being.

“Well at least take some of the guards”

“I’m quite capable on my own”

“But there could very well be dangerous people out there just _waiting_ for their chance to harm you, sir”, Grindelwald grinned, his grip tightening and Percival sighed.

“What do you want?”

“Ah, that’s more like it. Well it’s a good job you’re all dressed up to go out. We need to go to a town council now and you are going to accompany me”.

“Why is this such short notice?”, Percival almost despaired. This was the last thing he needed to deal with right now.

“Oh you know those villagers, so unorganised”, he shrugged. Grim smirk never leaving his face as he moved his hand away from Percival's shoulder.  

* * *

 Breakfast had been in silence. The Niffler hadn’t emerged from his nook since that morning after he’d woken up from curling up next to Newt. Newt found himself strangely missing the little beast more than usual. Perhaps his tricky antics were good distraction from the deafening tension right now. Sipping his cup of tea he breathed in, it sounded so loud in the quiet.

“I mean it Newt...your twenty first, and this is all over. It’s not long now. Then I’ll have the money to get us out of here”, he spoke up. Voice heavy and Newt just nodded.

“I know Seus. I’m...I’m fine with it. I suppose I just got agitated but I understand how much this means to you and...it’s fine”. Newt replied, his voice stammering. Theseus looked up and finally smiled, his eyes becoming calm.

“I’m glad you understand. It will all be worth it in the end…” he trailed off to eat the last of his toast. He then looked down on himself and sighed.

“God, it’s a shame I don’t have time to wash. I’ve got to be somewhere soon so I’ll leave for now Newt but...I’ll get you stuff okay. More beast studies, I know this is hard on you”.

“That...that sounds great Seus, thank you”.

* * *

 Percival just about contained his surprise in the form of a constantly stern scowl as he entered the main hall. It was so busy! He’d never imagine it would be so crowded and noisy. There was the briefest hush as he entered with Sir Grindelwald, as though a silence had rushed over them for a split second before it all broke out again, this time louder.

“Everyone settle down, we will tend to your matters one at a time”, Sir Gellert claimed, raising his hands cluttered with rings in a calming gesture as he sat down in one of the tall chairs the one end of the hall on the uplifted platform. Percival went to accompany him but it felt _wrong_ sitting down, for whatever reason. So he remained standing. Sir Grindelwald shot him a dirty look for a moment before continuing.

“So, who is first?”

An older man at the front raised his hand and Sir Grindelwald nodded.

“Sir, the food rations need to be re-negotiated. It’s not enough that everyone gets the same amount. Some people need more, they’re doing more labour and they need more nutrients. I don’t want to deprive anyone but we need more for the field works. We’ve had three pass out this week”. There was a rumble of agreement with an equivalent burst of disagreement from the crowd. The Prince stepped forward raising a hand and there was quiet.

“It is a difficult decision as we do not want anyone to go without but it is not untrue that those toiling in the fields and doing heavy labour are burning the food in their stomach faster than those working at desks and chair. It is in this account that I agree those doing physical work will need more rations”. There was a surge of mixed emotion about the hall. Ricocheting off the walls like thunder and Percival tried hard not to flinch. He spoke up again, and they let him speak.

 “The only reason we have the resources we do is because of these people in this fields growing the crops. It’s hard with the damaged earth and seeds and they are trying the best. Do they not deserve some relief for feeding us in the first place?”

They was a muttered approval and Percival breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The council continued through discussions such as why they weren’t hearing anything about the situation in the South other than the fact things weren’t completely resolved. Some of the people in the kingdom had family and friends there and it hurt Percival’s heart a little to lie and explain that they’d struggled with communication but were in the midst of improving it. Sir Grindelwald in the meanwhile was sitting there doing a whole lot of nothing. One of his hands with curled knuckles under his chin as he watched on, mildly interested. It wasn’t until someone actually wrestled their way to the front and spoke up that the older man interacted.

“How can we make sure that when the South come up here for resources because if it’s as bad as you’re saying it is, there are going to be people fleeing. They’ll take everything because we’ll be pressured into caring for them. Where does that leave us?”

The Prince was genuinely surprised at the sophistication of the question and the understanding behind these kind of resource issues. The Prince opened his mouth to speak when Sir Grindelwald finally stepped forward.

“Those fleeing from the South will just have to keep on moving up. We’re under no obligation to take care of them”.

“Except for the fact that they helped us win the war”, Percival hissed at him and the older man almost rolled his eyes.

“That’s all well and good but we _don’t_ have the resources”.

“We at least need the compassion”.

“Compassion won’t feed them”.

 

“I thought this was supposed to be a council for us, not for you rich folk to mutter among yourself” someone called out and there was laughter. The Prince sighed and turned.

“We would only take on those we can provide for and we’re already working on improving our current resources. They will bring their own materials and goods that can help the market up again”.

There was muttered agreement and Grindelwald just scoffed before going back to sit down.

“We need to expand our agriculture. We’ve been thinking it might be worth venturing through the forest-”

“No, we’re not going to do that”, someone else piped up to the question of the woman. Someone who seemingly thought they were qualified to answer their question. He was tall, the marks on his face indicated he was once a soldier. The deep garnet of his coat stood out and Percival let his eyes linger on the man now speaking.

“I’ve already tried but it’s too thick and the soil isn’t fertile enough for crops. Sorry to shoot you down”, he sounded gentler now and the woman just nodded, a little flustered.

 

Meanwhile, in the wings where some of the staff had come to watch the council, Queenie grabbed Tina’s arm and pointed frantically to the man who had just spoken.

“That’s him! That’s the guy who was at the book shop the other day! Isn’t he just as handsome as I said?”

Tina had been too busy wondering if they should start repairing some of the crest flags that looked a little worn around the great room. She jumped at her sister's enthusiasm and looked over to where she gestured.

“Oh...er...yeah sure”

“Tina you are hopeless!”

* * *

Newt couldn’t stop looking at the arrowhead. It had him entranced. He’d already got his magnifying glass and sketched some of the patterns as if they might present a bigger picture. But there was nothing he could see. Once again he jumped at the sound of the trapdoor unlocked and he quickly shoved the arrowhead into his pocket. Worrying briefly if he'd managed to tear his pockets but he ignored it as Theseus appeared. He smiled at his brother. 

"You're back very soon again". 

"Ah, you sound like you're sick of me!" Theseus chuckled. 

"Never", Newt smiled. 

“I'm going to be away for a few days so I've brought lots of food for you and check this out. I caught a merchant on the outskirts of the forest, he's getting rid of a bunch items before heading up north to start new business. He's given me this for a decent price”, Theseus held up a little vial of bright green liquid, wrapped in a brown label.

“Is that-” Newt stood up, mouth parted into an ‘o’ as he took the vial gently and inspected it.

“Swooping Evil venom! Wow, I’ve looked into this, did you know if diluted properly it can be used to have obliviatory properties toward negative memories!”.

Theseus was actually surprised the definition didn’t take longer and shook his head with a smile.

“Trust you to know exactly what it is. I don’t know what you can do with it but I’m sure it’ll make good study”.

“Definitely! Thank you so much Seus! But...why are you away?”

“They want to start looking through and beyond the forest for new agricultural land but I’ve already tested the earth here, it isn’t fertile and it isn’t right the forest get crushed down for the sake of a useless pathway”.

 _Toward me_ , Newt immediately thought but said nothing. He just nodded before looking to the vial again. He couldn’t wait to start working with it.

With that Theseus showed him the various foods he’d brought and gave a quick brief of the town council he’d just visited. By the sounds of it Theseus wasn’t very happy with how everything was being handled but it didn’t matter because they weren’t going to be here much longer.

* * *

 With the council finished, Percival wasted no time in heading back into the forest. The weather was warm, almost humid and he hoped it would soon rain to clear the sticky air. He hated this kind of weather. He was grateful for the shade as he entered the forest. He wasted no time in hanging around and being spotted as he took the quiet afternoon to his advantage. A lot of the staff had gone out into the town to help on the reforms made during the council earlier. So there was less people to spy on him. Following his markings was easier in the brighter light but soon he got back to the point of confusion. Recalling what Newt had said before (although he did feel like he’d gone a very long way around), he urged his horse into a walk until he could see the top of the tower. With a grin he bared right once again and soon found himself at the door. But before he moved the recently repaired door he looked toward the tower. No matter the weather, it always seemed stunning. The Prince squinted and blinked twice when he realised there was Newt frantically waving at him. Jumping back on his horse, Percival headed to the base of the tower to look up. Despite everything he smiled at how the other man beamed.

“You’re back so soon!” the younger man called and Percival chuckled.

“I am”.

“Stay there, I’ll come down to meet you and say hello to your beauty there”.

It took the Prince a split second to realise Newt was referring to his horse and he shook his head. The younger man had disappeared from sight when Percival looked back up.

 

It was so exciting! Percival had come back so quickly and with such good timing! Newt had spent about two hours inspecting the new vial of venom since Theseus had left so there was no chance of Percival being caught by his brother.

Scrambling into his shoes and grabbing the arrowhead off the side, the young man went to the trapdoor.

Niffler seemed to have realised what his owner was doing and now scampered over, squeaking.

“What is it? Oh this, oh Orion you knew I’d have to give it back soon. It’s not yours and it seems important to Percival. Be kind now, we’ll find you something even better”.

The Niffler squinted doubtfully.

“Oh come on, maybe Percival can take you to where he found this-”

 

Newt froze. He actually felt his stomach drop a little before he gulped and took a deep breath. This wasn’t _so_ surprising. It was just...it made things a lot more difficult right now. Theseus had locked the trapdoor hatch.

 

Percival was looking toward the door in the forest when he was alerted by another call from the tower.

“I...the trapdoor...it’s stuck. I can’t come down!”, Newt sounded genuinely concerned and Percival’s heart skipped.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fix it. I’ll come up the stairs and try from the other side-” Percival claimed, about to turn the horse toward the forest edge when there was a squeak by his side. The Prince almost jumped at the sight of the Niffler on the back of his saddle.

 

Newt watched, surprised as the Niffler started patting at the loops of rope hooked onto the saddle. Percival’s promise had scared him at first, he’d realise it was locked and become suspicious but now it seemed the Niffler had an idea.

The Niffler did indeed. He’d scaled the building to join Percival immediately after Newt had claimed that the Prince might know where to get more of the stuff like the shiny arrowhead. Newt had been in such a state he hadn’t seen the little beast clamber down the tower through the ivy. The Prince had been looking to the forest.

Orion was patting the rope furiously now, really it wasn’t hard! Just use the rope to get up there! It was easier than trying to bash through the locked trapdoor. The Prince soon unhooked it as he came off the horse. Looking to and from the window he sighed, muttering.

“I don’t think my throw is that good”.

Niffler almost rolled his eyes. He too had jumped from the horse and now stood at the feet of the Prince in the soft grass. Climbing up his boot and then leg to his belt, he held off it to the surprise of Percival, patting the rope and then pointing to himself.

“You’re going to take it up?” he questioned and Niffler nodded. Percival’s expression visibly softened and he smiled.

“Quite the brave soul aren’t you” he praised and the Niffler felt quite good about that.

 

Newt continued to watch from the ledge with intrigue. For some reason seeing the Niffler happily climb up Percival to to seemingly communicate with him made his heart thump. It was a sweet sight. The little dark beast and the man draped in darkness. It seemed fitting.

Newt then watched with wide eyes as the Niffler had the rope tied around his stout little body. It seemed to almost cover him completely but then Newt gasped as he started climbing the tower.

“Oh, please be careful my little friend!” he cried, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the window side. Sure enough the Niffler wasn’t finding this easy but he’d brought the Prince here in the first place, he wasn’t about to let the fateful friendship between his owner and him end now. Newt’s excitement of Percival coming to the tower was worth it.

Newt helped the little beast the last few feet and cradled Niffler to his chest.

“Thank you, thank you so much! You’ve done so well. I promise we’ll find you so many shiny things and so much gold!”.

Panting, the Niffler just nodded.

Untying the rope, Newt wound it around one of the sturdy beams in the room tightly before holding the rest of the bundle about the window ledge where Percival grinned up to him. The Prince was surprised at the antics of the little beast but impressed nevertheless. Seeing Newt up there, his expression open and excited, the sunlight catching on his hair turning it copper and gold. It reminded Percival of an old fairytale*.

“Hey, Rapunzel. Let down your hair!”, the Prince laughed. Newt cocked his head to one side. What _was_ Percival talking about?

* * *

  _*I am well aware that Rapunzel was written in 1812 and this is set in a time period way before that but this is fanfiction. Magical AU fanfiction._


	5. The Niffler isn't about to let Newt bleed

The Niffler had been taken to his little nest on the bed to catch his breath and splay his tiny paws against the softness of the sheets. Too right, he deserved the relaxation for a moment for his hard work! He watched as Newt helped pull the rope that was being strung taut by the weight of the Prince on the other end no doubt. 

For a few moments he was worried it would be untied from the beam in the middle but it remained firm and soon the sun in the window was blocked by the form of Percival climbing through. Sighing with the strain yet grinning. Newt seemed to forget to stop pulling and pulled the rope again with enough force that the Prince was yanked in and landed against the younger man. Newt managed to keep them both upright by grabbing the upper arms of the Prince and he let out a nervous chuckle as they stood straight. He still hadn’t let go and seemingly they paused. The Niffler had at this point lost interest.

* * *

 

Newt’s eyes were...something else. Like viridian yet struck with greens and hazel in the sunlight behind Percival. They were currently wide with surprise and it took the Prince a few more moments to realise the hands on his arms were shaking. Had he frightened Newt? Taking the initiative to move away. Newt seemed to snap out of his unusual daze and chuckled nervously. 

“Right well...you really need to fix your door”, Percival shook his head, but his face showed no aggression. Newt shrugged and scratched the back his neck.

“Y-yeah”. 

“Ah so...how have you been? I...didn’t see you at the town council”. 

“Oh you didn’t? I was there, I was particularly interested in the rationing plan you’ve put in place”. 

“Oh...I must not have seen you at all...how odd. Well what did you think?”

“I agree with it, I think it makes sense”, Newt gave a convincing smile and Percival secretly starting doubting his beliefs that Newt was always holed up in this tower. Oh well. Shame he hadn’t seen him at the town council all the same. 

“Anyway, I hate to be so rude but any luck with finding the item?”

“Ah...well…” Newt trailed off, scuffing his heel into the ground, looking down awkwardly and Percival sighed. 

“Don’t worry, we can find it today-”

“I have it!” Newt suddenly announced with a grin, pulling the arrowhead seemingly out of nowhere (well, his back pocket). It glinted in the light like a diamond and the Prince gasped. 

“Newt...oh my god...thank you so much”. Percival exclaimed, leaning forward to grasp his hand holding the arrowhead. Newt was actually in shock to how stunned the older man looked. For a few moments he lost his dark sternness for wide, excited eyes and a bright smile. Despite the way this made Newt’s heart flutter, he was far too distracted by the hands holding his own. It was setting his nerves on fire and his fingertips actually felt numb. 

How long had it been since someone other than Theseus had made contact with him? Their proximity now meant Newt could feel the warmth radiating from the other man and he could even smell him. The smooth, deep musk combined with leather and a little bit of earthiness no doubt from his trek through the forest. It was...strange. 

This man really was...enchanting. Maybe he was a knight in disguise. The way his pale skin contrasted to the darkness of his stern, yet intelligent eyes. It was sharp and stunning. Wow...Newt really had to snap out of this. So what this was like...the first person he’d seen in a few years other than his brother. It was just the enchantment of meeting someone new that was making Percival seem much  _ more.  _

The Prince forgot his excitement for a moment as he watched the others face flush red. Newt looked away, shoulders rising as he tried to coil into himself. Was Percival doing something wrong? For lack of any better word, Newt looked a little bit  _ drunk. _

“A-Are you okay?”, he scowled at himself for stammering but this had caught him off guard. Newt just nodded, a bit too frantically after seemingly snapping out of his daze. Percival slowly let go of him and watched the other man inhale sharply and eventually lower his hands to his side. 

“Anyway...thank you so much, I can’t thank you enough”, gripping it in his hand, careful  not to be too tight lest the sharp edges slice his skin, Percival took in a deep breath and let himself smile. Looking to the other, his smile faded into a frown. 

Newt seemed to keep glancing at the window as though anticipating in any second that Percival would jump out of it or something. 

“There’s no rush, how about a cup of tea?”, Percival shrugged with a smile and Newt beamed.

* * *

 

Newt figured what better time to pull out the little sweet biscuits Theseus had managed to find for him. There were only two and a half but that was enough. Percival looked down on the treats with a little surprise. How did he manage to get something like this with the severe rations? The Prince decided to dismiss it for now. 

“So the arrowhead...it’s  _ beautiful _ . But why on earth do you need it?” Newt questioned. It had been an inquiry on his lips since Percival had lost it.

“It is unusually attractive”, Percival commented. Holding it up to the light and twisting it about between his fingers. There was a grunt from below and he looked down in surprise to see the Niffler clambering onto his lap. Staring up at the arrow as though it was the little beasts messiah. 

The Prince was worried at first but then just chuckled. 

“I know you love this little one, but I need it. I will find you something equally bright”. He risked patting the Niffler on the head for a second and the beast slowly turned to him, eyes narrowed. Percival stopped. Newt meanwhile was chuckling over his cup of tea. 

“I told him the same thing, though I don’t think he’s convinced”. 

Percival shook his head with a fond smile then lifted the arrowhead ready to explain to Newt. 

Newt watched as Percival continued to hold the arrowhead up, but he’d paused now for a minute or so. His dark eyes flickering a bit about the room and a white tooth slipped out to bite against his lower lip. Newt almost ignored the tense atmosphere in favour of gazing at that expression but he was aware Percival was now managing to make words. 

“Well...you see...you know there is great turmoil in the South?”

“Yeah”, well it wasn’t a lie. 

“A lot of it is to do with the backlash of the war of course but it’s also a mess because...the war is on the brink of a second part”. Percival hung his head, lowering the arrowhead to the table and Newt furrowed his eyebrows. Another war?

“What do you mean?” he asked in a gentle voice. Percival inhaled. 

“The enemy...they’ve brought in something that can cause more damage than the war ever did”. 

“A new weapon?” Newt leant forward, eyes wide with concern. Truth be told his mind was whirling with the idea of Theseus being drafted again, being in danger. Maybe even Percival too and...he wouldn’t get out of this tower. Newt scowled at himself internally, he shouldn’t be so selfish. But the anxiety was there. 

“Sort of...it’s...insane really but the enemy have managed to capture and utilise a...dragon”. 

 

Newt froze. His mouth fell open, eyes wide. 

“A dragon?”

“Can you believe it? I’ve never encountered anything like this before. How have they managed to  _ control  _ it?”, he placed the arrowhead down and held his head in his hands. 

“What kind of dragon?”, Newt asked. Voice soft but when Percival didn’t answer straight away, he asked again more harshly. 

“A-An Ironbelly”, the Prince replied. Sitting up startled as the other man jumped up and dashed over to one of his bookshelves. 

“Ironbelly...largest breed of dragons, not as quick a flyer but can weigh up to six tonnes. Typically metallic grey in colour and a bipedal breed…” Newt continued his mutterings as he scanned his shelf for the right book. Percival also stood and remained a few feet away from the man. Watching his fingers twitch against the spine of some textbooks. Eventually he setted on one, a deep red cover, almost looked like velvet. It was thick if a bit worn out and Newt opened it and scanned through to the right page with all the skill of a professional scribe. 

“Yes, dangerous. Can produce jets of flames up to 1,960 degrees Celsius. Length of the average adult…is the dragon fully grown Percival?”

The Prince gritted his teeth, thinking. 

“I-I’m not sure, I’m going to say probably, you know an awful lot about this...”. 

“It could be up to 60ft”, Newt finished and Percival stifled a choke. 

“Good god”. 

“I still don’t understand how they could... _ control _ the poor thing”. 

The Prince narrowed his eyes and stepped toward the other, peering at the book. 

“Poor thing?” he echoed. 

“Of course, being used against it’s will”.

“It’s still a danger to us”

“I never said it was harmless, just that it’s a shame”, Newt was fast to retaliate before sighing, holding the book to his chest for a moment. 

“What are you going to do?” he questioned, his eyes and voice suddenly so sad it tugged at Percival’s heartstrings. But he stood firm and turned away. Cape still clasped to his shoulders and brushing against the floor like a breeze. Taking the golden arrowhead from the table he tapped his thumb to the point. A  bead of blood bubbled up and he inhaled. 

“Using this...guaranteed to penetrate through dragon scales. One direct hit and we can take it down...or severely wound it”. 

Percival didn’t anticipate the hand catching the back of his collar, turning him round and the arrowhead being snatched from his grasp. Percival was fast enough to grip his own hand around the clenched fist of Newt. 

“What are you-”

“You’re not going to do any such thing. The dragon is not at fault here! You need to find out what’s going on and stop it. Free it instead of killing it!” 

“We don’t have that kind of know-how, nor do we have the time and ability. That means entering into enemy territory and somehow  getting to the beast. Let alone trying to reverse any effects of control implanted on it. Then set it free, all without being killed by the enemy or the dragon itself!?” Percival’s voice had become soft and dangerous. He didn’t let go of Newt’s hand and his stern expression only wavered for a second at the sight of the others wild, determined eyes. 

“The right people can get involved, you need to tell the officials and they  _ can  _ do something!”, Percival was about to respond when he felt a damp warmth against his skin and looking down he saw blood dripping from Newt’s fist. Stupid man was clutching the arrowhead too hard. It could pierce dragon scales, of course it was going to cut up his hand. 

“Look...Newt, this is complicated. I’ve been discussing with allies in the south how to fix this and they say the only thing to do is to get the beast and then attack the enemy. Without their greatest weapon they can’t do anything. I’m going to let go now so please stop hurting yourself”. 

Newt watched as Percival moved his hands away. Then loosened his own grip though he didn’t even let the other see the arrowhead as he cupped it between his hands. Stepping back he slowly knelt to the ground, his back against the wall just under the window ledge. 

“...Why is this bothering you so much?” Percival questioned, genuinely concerned as he knelt before the other. Newt looked up cooly. 

“It’s not fair for any leaving creature to have to do something against it’s will. Especially to fight...more can be found out about this. It can be done without hurting the dragon...I’m sure of it”. 

“I know you want that, I would prefer for no fatalities or injuries to be inflicted, but we’re running out of options Newt. Letters from the Lady Seraphina are claiming that it is becoming more dangerous than ever”. 

“Lady Seraphina?” Newt seemed surprised. He’d heard Theseus mention her once or twice and she seemed pretty high status.

“Yeah, of course as someone working behind the strategy I’d know about that information. I’m sorry Newt, but we can’t do anything else. Seraphina tried contacting dragonologists or anyone who knew anything but no one is willing”. 

“I am”

Percival inhaled sharply. 

“What?”

“I am, I can do it. I know the facts”. 

 

This man was out of his mind! Granted  Newt had the know-how but that wasn’t enough to deal with the situation. There was something so...fragile about Newt that worried the Prince about his involvement. 

“Have you  _ ever  _ worked with dragons before?”

“N-no...but-”

“Newt I couldn’t put you in danger like that”.

* * *

 

Meanwhile the Niffler was aware of the sharp coppery scent of blood in the room and immediately trained his eyes on Newt as his owner sat against the wall. Percival approaching him as though he were a wild animal. Once Orion was confident that the Prince had nothing to do with the injury, he started making his way over. Newt noticed his movements and gestured with his head for the little creature to come closer. The Niffler happily scampered forward and into the lap of the other . 

* * *

 

Percival watched as the little beast curled into Newt’s lap and the man smiled softly for a moment, despite everything. Newt really was something, with his knowledge and his affinity for the animals but...the Prince couldn’t. 

“Newt give me the arrowhead, we don’t have time for this”.

“Percival, no”. 

The Prince grit his teeth with frustration. Closing his eyes he collected himself.

“Newt this isn’t up to you, you’d let hundreds if not more people suffer because of this?”

“I can help them!”

“I can’t rely on that Newt”, Percival’s gentle voice never faltered as he drew his rapier from his belt and the Niffler immediately started squeaking frantically. Newt didn’t move. Only narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Newt, you’ve helped me greatly”. He drew the blade up to beneath the chin of the magizoologist. 

 

“I’ll give it to the Niffler, tell him to run. You’ll never find him or it again in that forest or the valley. Not even I will know”. 

Percival’s eyes widened. He looked down and saw Newt’s hand hovering over the little beast. Percival could always jab the creature but...he didn’t want to do that. 

“Take me with you, outside the tower. To wherever we need to go. I’m not going to fail you Percival”. 

“I can’t put you in danger-”

“I don’t care. I’m sick of being here, I need a little something to shake me into feeling alive again!” Newt cried, his eyes were bright and warm with the brim of tears spurred from anger and determination. It stunned the Prince and Percival lowered his blade. Silence ensued, falling over them like smoke and any movement was glanced at like a hawk by either one of them. Percival didn't understand what Newt meant but he wasn't about to question him now. 

Percival finally sheathed his sword and stood, reaching his hand down to the man. 

“Fine”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! I get so excited to see them, you're making me want to keep doing this! :)


End file.
